It's a little complicated
by Flamehaze-006shana
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru are not your ordinary childhood friends. In almost everything they do, they make it as a competition. This is a story of childhood friends turn into rivals, could it become something more? ShizNats! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru are not your ordinary childhood friends. In almost everything they do, they make it as a competition. This is a story of childhood friend turn into rival, could it become something more?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. .**

**Hey! So this is my second Fic. **

**I came up with this last week but I kept forgetting to post it. _*Sigh*_ Good thing I finished my work.**

**Please leave a review or whatever after **

**Enjoy!**

It was a typical Monday morning at Fuuka High. Students are chit-chatting along the hallways, some are goofing outside in the fields, and some are playing soccer or basket in the courtyard. It is a fine sunny day after all.

Inside the classroom of 3-A, a girl with a tawny hair and a pair of mesmerizing crimson eyes seated in the middle of the room with four girls giggling around her. The way that the girl laughs and talks with her accented voice is really beautiful that the other occupants of the room look at her in awe. Everyone admires her. I mean, who wouldn't? Shizuru Fujino is the school's number one idol, an honor student and on top of that she's the Student Council President of Fuuka High.

*Bamm* the door of the classroom abruptly open revealing the late comer for today. A girl with navy blue hair and a pair of compelling emerald orbs was panting while holding the frame of the door for support. This girl is Natsuki Kuga. She is the school's second rank idol, ace of track and field and volleyball team plus she's also the Student Council Vice-President. She has another title on her head. The Fuuka High's Ice Princess.

All the movement and conversation halted while the said girl slowly moves from the door to her chair.

"Ara, Good morning Nat-su-ki, you are a little late today. Why is that?" The girl with tawny red hair said.

"Morning Shizuru" Natsuki said as she put her bag on her desk and take her seat which beside the windows. She was seated one table apart from the tawny haired girl. "I-I slept late last night"She continued without looking at the other girl. "_I can't say that I was up late reading books for the exam next week"_

"Is that so?" She paused for a minute then continued "_*smirk*_ The midterm tests are next week, is that the reason?"

*_Gasp_* "Yes, t-that's why. .*gulp*" Natsuki turn her head to face Shizuru in the eyes then continued "Shizuru Fujino! In the upcoming test next week, I challenge you!" Natsuki proclaimed. She points her finger and smile proudly at Shizuru "This time, whoever gets the higher score than the other will have the power to command the loser!"

Both of them didn't notice that they already attract the whole attention in the classroom. Some guys seated at back are already betting who's going to win and who's going to be a loser. Some are cheering for Shizuru to prove once and for all that's she's number one and some are cheering for Natsuki and told her to never give up.

"Ara another challenge? Haven't you lost enough Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru smirked at Natsuki's annoyed face. When Natsuki was about to retort, they heard another voice joining their conversation.

"Seriously you two, it's still early and you're already in each other throat." A busty orange-head girl said. She put her books on the table and took her seat between Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Ara Mai-san, it wasn't me who started it and besides Natsuki is just too eager to defeat me in anything. Isn't that right Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru commented.

"T-this time it will be different! I'm going to defeat you. Just you wait!" Natsuki then took her seat and cross her arms on her chest. She pouted her lips and averted her eyes to Shizuru as a tint of pink shade crept its way to her cheeks.

Shizuru just laugh at this. She knows that Natsuki will take this challenge seriously so she can't put her guard down and beside having a friendly competition ins't that bad.

"Good morning Sugiura-sensei!"

"Good morning everybody, take you seats please" The red-haired forever young teacher said as she put her thing on the table.

* * *

*ding *dong * ding

"Okay, that's it for today. Have a nice lunch everyone" A woman with black hair as she exited the classroom with her teaching materials.

"Thank you Okimura-sensei!" The students replied then proceed to take their lunch. Some stays in the classroom while other had gone to the cafeteria downstairs.

"Ne, Mai? Let's eat again outside." Natsuki said as she grabs her bento under her table.

"Yeah, sure" Mai said as she also claim her bento under her desk. She then turned her attention to the other girl seated on her right. "Shizuru-san? Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Mai thought it was weird that she was the one who ask the tawny-haired girl when usually it was the other way around.

Shizuru have her head down. Her hair is covering almost half of her face.

"Hey, Shizuru. Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Natsuki walk besides Shizuru as she slightly taps the girl shoulder.

"Kannina Natsuki, Mai-san. I-I don't feel well. I think I'll j-just go to the infi..rm. " Shizuru tried to stood up from her chair but she feels really dizzy. Her head feels like it's splitting in half and her whole body feels so hot that sweat started to build up. Finally realizing that her knees can't support her weight, she gave in and collapses in the middle of the classroom.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted as she tries to catch the unconscious Shizuru in her arms.

"Shizuru-chan!" Mai stood up from her seat went to her friend's side.

There was a silence in the classroom. Their classmates are still in shock in what just happened. Those who immediately realize it run to aid the girl and tried to bring her to the infirmary. Some even run outside of the classroom to call a teacher.

"Move away! I'll bring her to the Infirmary" Natsuki shouted as she lifts Shizuru's body and carry her to the infirmary. "Move away dammit!"

"_Shizuru hang in there!"_ Natsuki stated in her mind as she bolted her way to get her bestfriend some help.

As she arrived to the infirmary, she carefully laid Shizuru's unconscious body on the bed and call for the school doctor.

Their homeroom teacher arrived in the infirmary after a minute and instructed Natsuki to go back to her classroom. Of course Natsuki refuse but when she heard a hard breathing and some screams coming from Shizuru, she decide to abide to what her teacher said. She doesn't want to see her _rival_ like this.

Thirty minutes had pass since Natsuki brought Shizuru to the infirmary and they still haven't got a clue what is happening to Shizuru. They're wondering if the girl is just exhausted from student council work or if she has some terminal illness. Hopefully not the latter one.

A loud siren from outside caused the whole class to stop whatever they're doing and look curiously at the windows. There they saw two paramedics opening the back door of the ambulance and bring out a stretcher and head inside the building. After a couple of minutes, they came back pushing the stretcher that now has a girl laying in her school uniform with oxygen mask on her face.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted then run outside of the room.

"Natsuki wait!" Mai runs after Natsuki but she can't catch up with the track and field ace player.

*wang .. * wang … *wang ...

"Dammit!*_pant_* I didn't catch the ambulance *_pant_* " Natsuki said as she wipes her forehead that has few beads of sweat.

"Don't worry Kuga-san, Fujino-san will be okay. She already regained her consciousness earlier but just to make sure we called an ambulance. You can visit her later at the hospital" Yuka Yamada, her homeroom teacher said.

Natsuki just nodded in response.

"Nat - *_pant_*- suki! *_pant_* Did you *_pant_* catch *_pant_* the ambulance?" Mai said while panting.

"No, but after class I'll visit her in the hospital. Would like to come?" Natsuki said facing the exhausted Mai.

*_Sigh_* "Well, I want to but I have part time job today after school. I guess I'll just try calling her later or visit tomorrow."

"Okay, both you two. Go back to your classroom. You can continue you chit-chat later after school" Yamada-sensei commanded.

"Yes, sensei" Both of them started to jogged back to their classroom and continue to finish the lessons they had left.

* * *

*ding * dong* ding

"Okay, that's it for today. See you all tomorrow!"

"Hai sensei!" The students replied in unison.

"Mai, I'll go ahead. I'm going to see Shizuru." Natsuki said as she gathered her things and quickly put them in her bag.

"Call me okay" Mai replied with a concern voice. She really wanted to go but she can't miss her part time job.

"Okay" Natsuki bolted her way out of the classroom to the open parking lot and retrieve her bike.

*knock *knock

"Come in!" a lively voice came inside the hospital room.

"Excuse me, Is Shizuru awake?" Natsuki asked as she slowly open the door and look inside of the room.

"Yes, _she's_ just inside the restroom. You can come in, have a seat Natsuki-chan. I'll just get us a drink outside. I'll be back in a minute. " A woman who almost looks like Shizuru offered. She have the same hair color and same face features the only difference is the eye color. Shizuru has crimson orbs while the woman stood before her has a pair of azure eyes.

"Thanks Shizuma-sama" Natsuki replied to Shizuru's mother.

Shizuma smiles then proceed to open the door and shut it slowly behind her.

*click*

_Silence_.

"Shizuru? Are you done using the restroom?" Natsuki asked from the other side of the room.

_No response._

"Shizuru?" Natsuki decided to leave where she was seated and knock lightly on the restroom door. "Shizuru? Oi! Can you hear me?"

_Still no response_.

*_vein popping in the head_* "Shi.." Before Natsuki can finish calling Shizuru's name for the nth time that day, the door of the restroom slowly open revealing a tawny-haired guy with his crimson eyes staring back at Natsuki's emerald one's.

"Ara, are you here to visit me, Nat-su-ki?" The guy said with a familiar smirk on his face. Natsuki find that his voice is a little high for a guy.

"Wha-Who? W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE IS SHIZURU?!" Natsuki shouted as she lunged and grab the boy by the collar.

*giggle* "Ara ara, Calm down now Natsuki-chan. I can't believe that you have forgotten about me. It is I, Shizuru Fujino."

". . ?. What the are you talking about?! What have you done to Shizuru! Where is she?!" Natsuki tightened her hold on the guy's collar.

"Natsuki-chan?! Why are shouting?" Shizuma asked as she enters the room with drinks in her hands.

"Shizuma-sama! This bastard! He came inside the restroom where Shizuru is. Hurry and call a security I'll stay here and keep him at the bay" Natsuki said never letting go of the guy's collar.

"Ara, Natsuki. I told you it is me. It's Shizuru" The guy spoke as he tried to loosen the grip that Natsuki's putting on his collar.

"_*Sigh*_ Natsuki-chan please calm down. Let us explain what exactly happened" Shizuma said. She put the drinks she's holding on the side table and take a seat on one of the chairs. "Shizuru dear, come and also take a sit here"

"Yes Mother" Shizuru remove Natsuki's hand on _his_ collar then take a seat beside _his_ mother. They both waited for Natsuki to take a seat with them.

As Natsuki trying to figure out what kind of a joke she's in, she suddenly feels sick. She covers her mouth with both of her hands then run towards the restroom. She put both of her hands on the side of the sink to support her weight then throws up.

"N-Natsuki-chan?! Are you okay?" Shizuma said as she knocks on the restroom door.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine mother. Maybe she's just shock plus she's always like that when she gets too close with a _guy_. Just give her a moment" Shizuru said calmly. He took a sip a sip on his tea then smile at his mother.

_*click*_

"_*Sigh* _Now, can you please tell me. WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Natsuki said as she exited the restroom while wiping her face with her white handkerchief. She then put her handkerchief back to her pocket then face the two Fujino's.

"Well, just like what I told you before. I am Shizuru Fujino, 16 years of age, your childhood friend since preschool . .or should I say rival?" He pause to take a sip on his tea then continued "And as for my gender, I am now a male".

_*thud*_

"…"

"Oh my! Natsuki-chan!" Shizuma run towards Natsuki who is now lying on the floor, unconscious due to massive mental shock.

* * *

**Hey Minna-san! What do you think about this story? Does this story already exist/existed?(_if not, then that's good :)_)**

**Review, Comments and Suggestions are welcome.**

**BTW, my other Fic (Difficult Decisions) chapter 6 will also be uploaded later today. Thanks for your support!**

**See yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own mai-hime.**.

**Hey guys! **

**For those people reviewed the first chapter, thank you so much. **

**Of course, I already expect that some of you would disapprove the idea of Shizuru being a guy instead of Natsuki (because obviously she really fits the role) but then I thought, **_**"Why not let Natsuki-chan play the girly role (a little bit) instead, just for a change".**_

**So yeah, that's basically what convinced me to let Shizuru be the guy.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

_**Previous chapter:**_

_"Well, just like what I told you before. I am Shizuru Fujino, 16 years of age, your childhood friend since preschool . .or should I say rival?" He pause to take a sip on his tea then continued "And as for my gender, I am now a male"._

_*thud*_

_"…"_

_"Oh my! Natsuki-chan!" Shizuma run towards Natsuki who is now lying on the floor, unconscious due to massive mental shock._

* * *

**Continuation…**

"_Ow! Dammit ..my head hurts"_ Natsuki said as she slowly rise from what seems to be a hospital bed. She touches her forehead with her right arm and winced a little when she felt pang of pain. She opens her emerald eyes and looked at her surroundings. At first she wondered why and where is she until a thick Kyoto-ben snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Ara, I'm glad you're awake Natsuki-chan. I was starting to get really worried, you hit your head quite hard when you lose consciousness."

"I..I lose consciousness? Wait? Does that mean I'm just dreaming things, Shizuma-sama?" Natsuki started to get out from the bed when her head started to hurt again. She has no choice to remain on the bed for now so she just remove the blanket that covers half of her body, just below the waist, and face the older Fujino.

"I'm afraid it is not a dream" Shizuma turn her gaze away from the bluenette and looked at the clock hanging on the wall that show _6:11._

"Shizuma-sama, where is sh-..he? Shizuru, I mean" Natsuki asked.

"Well, Shizuru just went outside to talk to greet her doctor a goodbye. She wanted to stay at home instead of staying here for a night and since all her vital signs seems normal, they agreed." Shizuma just noticed that she just called her 'now-guy' daughter a _"she". _She chuckled hard that was notice by the girl sitting on the bed.

"A-are you okay, Shizuma-sama?"

"Ara, oh yes. I'm definitely fine. I was just remembering the day that Shizuru was born. Honestly, we're expecting to have a baby boy but when my due date came and I gave birth, doctor said 'Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl'. My husband and I was dumbfounded for a couple of minutes but got over it when we saw how beautiful our daughter is." Shizuma explained. She took a moment to look outside the window beside the bed where a setting sun can be seen.

"How is this possible Shizuma-sama. I mean how can one change gender?"

"*sigh* The doctors said that it's called "Transgender syndrome". Apparently, my child is not the only one who have this situation, there we're hundreds of case out there just like this. In Shizuru's case, her hormones change. I can't really the term the doctor used but she said that Shizuru's body lacks an enzyme needed by her adrenal gland to make a hormone called cortisol and aldosterone. Without these hormones, the body produces more androgens. This causes male sex characteristics to appear early but Shizuru was different, the change happens at her adolescent stage."

"Is this a permanent change? Can she go back to being a girl?" Natsuki asked with a high hopes on her voice.

"The doctors said that since this is a rare case, so there's still a possibility that Shizuru return being a girl. She have to undergo series of test to examine if there will be changes in her body." Shizuma explain, observing the girl in front of her.

As Natsuki holds a hope that Shizuru might return being a girl again, she heard a light clicking from the hospital door. She heard a familiar Kyoto-ben accented voice from the other side of room calling for his mother.

Shizuma got up from the chair she sat on and flash a smile to Natsuki. "Well it's getting a little late and we still haven't eat anything. Are you okay to get up now, Natsuki-chan?" She asked

Natsuki nodded in response and slowly rose from the bed. She fixed her crumpled school skirt and folds the white hospital blanket and places it on a pillow.

"Ara, I'm glad you're awake now Natsuki. Do you feeling better?" Shizuru slowly walks towards Natsuki but have to stop at his track when he noticed that the bluenette stiffened as soon as he was about a feet away from her. _"Natsuki" _She called in her mind. _"Does me being a 'guy' bother you this much? It hurts just to think that I won't be able to close to you. No, I won't let this change get between us."_

Shizuma clear her throat to get the attention of her 'son' who's obviously looking at the bluenette with a hurt on his face while the said bluenette has her left hand holding her shaking right hand, face tinted with a mixture of doubts and anxiousness.

"We should get going. Nat-chan you can come and eat dinner with us" Shizuma place a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and smile lightly at the girl.

"Ara, that's right. You love my mom's cooking right or would you prefer if I cook for you, my Natsuki" Shizuru said with a wink to the bluenette and to her surprise, Natsuki blushed but immediately looked away. Shizuru can't contain the cuteness of her bestfriend and decided to hug the blushing girl. "Natsuki's too cute when she blush like that!" He screams in delight while hugging the poor girl tighter.

"H-hey let me go! Baka! Baka! Let ..go" Natsuki thought that if she was facing a mirror now, she was one hundred percent sure that her face is even redder than a ripe tomato.

But somehow, Natsuki felt comfortable in that tight hug considering that it is a guy that's hugging her. *thump thump* "_Weird, right about now I should have shoved away any guy who dare to lay a hand on me but.._ *thump thump*.._ I guess it's because I know he used to be a girl..no .._ *thump thump* _ it's because it's Shizuru _*thump thump*_." _She slowly moved her hand up, ready to return the hug when another clearing of the throat was heard. She put her hands on the tawny-haired guy's shoulders and looked straight to those the same beautiful crimson pools. *thump thump* _"Stupid heart why are you pumping so hard.. urusai!"_

"Well, I hate to interrupt your loving gaze at each other but we better get going. It's almost 7 and we still haven't eaten anything for dinner"

"Yes, mother." Shizuru replied to his mother politely who is currently gathering her shoulder bag and coat that hangs at the back of the door. "Come Natsuki" he said holding Natsuki's hands on his shoulders and tugged the still dumfounded girl out of the hospital room.

"_I can't believe it! I hold a guy! A guy! Does this mean..my phobia .. no maybe .. but then ..ARGHH! Damn it!" _Natsuki battles and screams in her mind. She didn't notice that she had unconsciously put pressure to a hand that holding her own.

Looking at the blunette beside him, Shizuru is started to feel something deep within him. He never really fully considered it before but maybe, just maybe, even when he's still a girl, Natsuki holds a special place in her heart that nobody can occupy aside from the bluenette.

**-24 hours after-**

"Uhmm so. You see as of now, Fujino-san became a male. So uhm" Yuka Yamada, their homeroom stood in front of the classroom with a tawny haired guy beside her. She's having difficulty explaining to her students the situation when a hand touched her shoulder and came face to face to the said guy.

"I'll take it from here sensei." Shizuru averted his stare from his homeroom teacher to his classmates. "Well, as Yamada-sensei said I'm now a male but I'm still the Shizuru you all came to know. So please take care of me" She finish her statement with a bow.

For a moment, the whole classroom was silent until a busty orange-haired girl stood up from her chair and engulfs the startled guy with a fierce hug.

"Is it really you Shizuru-chan? How can did you became a male all of a sudden" Mai asked as she release Shizuru from the hug.

"Wow, Fujino-san is even more attractive when she .. oh.. he's like this" a random student shouted which earned a ton of 'Yes!' from other students in the room.

"Fujino-sama is so cool. Right?" a random girl said. She's obviously one of 'Fujino-sama FanClub'.

"And so handsome too!" Another fan girl screams.

All of the sudden, they toss more random question at the student council president. Questions like 'is this permanent?' Or 'how long will stay like this?', 'Are you going to wear men's clothes from now on?', 'If you're going to the restroom, which are you going to come in, boys or girls?' and 'Do you now have the 'thing' that boys have?'

That last question put the whole classroom fall into an endless of uncomfortable silence. For seems like an hour, nobody said a word but they're just silently waiting an answer from Shizuru's.

"Tsk! would you all stop this non-sense questions you have!" an obviously irritated bluenette exclaimed. She rose up from her chair and glared at her classmates then to a certain guy standing on front of the class, staring back at her with a amused face. "What? Are you just going to stand there and answer their questions" she then averted her line of sight to her teacher and said "or are we going to start the homeroom lessons?"

"R-right. Kuga-san is right we should start the homeroom now. You can ask Fujino-san you're questions later after the class" Yamada-sensei said.

The class resumes into their regular routines though there are still some persistent ones and continue to whisper their questions to Shizuru as he seated in his chair.

Time pass by in the classroom and it is already lunch time and though it is expected, Shizuru is surrounded again with his now new and old fan girls. He

"Ne, Natsuki do you want to eat lunch at the roof?" Mai asked the blunette as she gets her bento under her desk.

"Hmm, sure. We don't have track and field assembly or student council meeting today its fine"

"Ara, can I join you in your lunch?" Shizuru said as he faces Mai and Natsuki.

"Of course Shizuru! I have many questions for you too. Now come one, let's go" Mai stood up excitedly from her chair and strangely look at the bluenette who still remained seated in her chair not moving. "Natsuki come on"

"A-ah, sorry Mai, I forgot we have a practice for track and field today at lunch. You have to eat without me."

"But you said you don't have practice?" Mai asked.

"O-oh? D-did I .. ha ..ha. I must have forgot, anyway I need to go.. enjoy your lunch" Natsuki quickly grab her bag with her bento then bolted out of the room.

"What's up with her, she's obviously lying." Mai looked at Shizuru who's still looking at the door that his bluenette friend passed through.

"She's avoiding me" Shizuru whispered under his breath

"Why would she do that?" Mai asked with a questioning face to Shizuru. She thinks for a moment for the reasons why her friend would avoid Shizuru until realization hit her. "Ah!" She shouted earning looks from her classmates. "Ne, is it because you're a guy now" She whispered to Shizuru.

Shizuru just face her friend and smile.

* * *

Now, it has been two days since Shizuru got back from the class and just like that day, Natsuki is still avoiding tawny haired guy. This doesn't just happen during their lunches, even class activities and student council meetings. Natsuki always have an excuse to get at least feet away from Shizuru.

"Ne, Natsuki can we talk?" Shizuru said to the blunette who's lost in her own world while looking outside the window.

"Huh.. umm sorry .. I-I have a .. practice today for track and field .. yeah practice and I need to go" Natsuki gathered her things and ready to leave the room when a strong hand grab her left wrist and almost drag her out of the classroom to the roof of the school.

"Hey, let go!" Natsuki struggled to remove the strong hand that's slowly hurting her wrist. Unfortunately for her, Shizuru has no plan to let her go just yet.

After a couple of seconds, they arrived on the rooftop.

Shizuru let go the blunette's wrist only to trap her in a hug.

"Natsuki, please. Don't avoid me like this. Please" Shizuru said while embracing the stiffened blunette.

"Le-let me go! I won't runaway, just let me go!" Natsuki tries to wiggle out from the hug until she heard a sobs coming from the tawny haired guy. "Seriously, you're a guy now Shizuru and as far as I know guy's don't cry on front of somebody."

Minutes had passed and Shizuru slowly remove his self to the bluenette, whispering 'sorry' as he held his head low.

"N-no. I'm the one that should I apologize. I should have not avoided you."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I already know why you're acting this way and.. I'm being a bother. Am I?"

"Don't say that, you're not a bother. It's just that .." Natsuki paused for a second and look if there are other people on the roof besides them. When she's convince that there is no one she continues "I really can't stand men being too close to me. I guess my childhood fear always hunts me down"

"You know, you never really tell me why you have this 'fear'"

Natsuki sigh and decided to tell her longtime friend the story on how this 'fear' started.

"Well .. you know that I only live with mom right?" Shizuru just nod to answer the question. "When I was just 2 years old my real father left us for another woman and that nearly destroyed my mom." Natsuki paused she look at the sky and silently admire the beauty of it. "After 2 years, mom got back to her feet again. She got promoted from her work, bought a new car and house for us to live then .. she started to date again. Don't get me wrong, I like to see my mom happy but the guy she's dating .. is not what he's used to be. He changed just like my stupid father." Natsuki decided to take a seat near the fence of the roof and lean her back. She then closed her eyes for a moment.

Shizuru copy what the bluenette did and seated close to the girl.

When Natsuki saw that Shizuru is already comfortably seated, she continues her story. "After almost two years, my mom got promoted again but this time, she was asked to be transferred to America. At first, mom don't like the idea since I can't be with her but her boss said that it will just be a temporary transfer, then she agreed. She left me with the guy she's dating at that time. Every morning my mom would call us to check if we are okay, but the calls went from days to weeks to months and that guy..just lose it."

Talking about this out loud is something new to Natsuki, she never let anyone know her back story but when she heard Shizuru cried and show true concern to her, she felt that the wall that she build around her instantly breaks down. Though she considers Shizuru as her greatest rival, she can't deny the fact that she is also her friend. No matter what gender she now has.

"Four months had passed and we haven't heard a call from mom. Not a single call or letter. After that I noticed that my supposed-to-be guardian is acting strange. He would come home late, sometimes drunken that he can't even climb to his room. One night, I woke up with a loud noise coming from our living room so I decide to look what it is. Then I saw it."

"What did you saw?" Shizuru asked with concern on his voice.

"Uhmm. He.. h-He's doing 'it' with a woman .. on our sofa." Natsuki instantly felt her cheeks went hot and she know that if she saw her face in a mirror right now, her whole face must have been so red.

"O-oh" Shizuru went silent, trying to think what could he possibly say in this kind of situation, with this kind of topic. She heard a soft giggle that turn into a laughter coming from the bluenette so she asked why is she laughing.

"Ha ha.. I just remember what I asked them when I stand close to them" Natsuki said as she wipe a tear formed in the corner of her eye. She saw Shizuru with a questing face so she decided to continue "I asked them why are they playing 'horsie' when it's already late at night. Oh men that really startled the hell out of them"

While Natsuki is slowly calming herself from laughing, Shizuru on the other hand started to feel a familiar feeling again. When the blunette stops laughing, Shizuru notice that his friend suddenly changes a mood.

"You see that doesn't end there. Almost every night, he would come home with different woman but what angers me the most is that they have the audacity to do 'it' in our home. Our home that my mom bought for us. For me." Natsuki said with anger in her voice.

Shizuru notice that the blunette balled her fists tightly that her hand is starting to get redder that the usual creamy white.

"Unfortunately for him, after almost a year of staying abroad, my mom decided to surprise us by coming home late at night. She saw her supposed to be loyal boyfriend having sex with a blond woman then throw them out. Naked. After that my mom removes all the furniture in the house, except my room, then replace with a new one. Then the rest is history. To be honest, I really don't know when does this phobia came to me. But every time I think of a guy being close to me, I-i just keep remembering.. what I ..uhmm .. see that night .." Natsuki finish her statement with full blown red-faced. She tried to looked the other way to avoid Shizuru noticing it but she's already too late.

"*giggles* Ara, Natsuki's really cute when she blushes" Shizuru said as she hug again the bluenette who's starting to get used to it.

Natsuki wondered why she allows Shizuru to hug her when he's supposed to be a guy. If it was other people, they would immediately end up in the infirmary._ "But then again she used to be a girl, I guess it's fine"_

They stay in in a comfortable silent while Shizuru embrace the blunette. _"This feels nice. Why didn't I notice this before. Maybe because we considered ourselves rivals since childhood. Maybe because I'm just too stupid to notice that .. I .. I like this girl .. I like Natsuki.." _

"Ne, Natsuki?" Shizuru called while she tries his hardest to remove his hands around the bluenette. "Do you remember your challenge? The one that we're supposed to have next week for the exam"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You said that the loser would have to do 'anything' that the winner wants right." Natsuki nod to answer "If I win I want you to be my .. urghh!" Shizuru wasn't able to finish what he's trying to say as a electricity-like pain goes through his whole body. It's happening again. He put his hand just above his chest that feels like it is about to explode any seconds now.

"Sh-Shizuru! Are you okay?!" Natsuki immediately catch Shizuru's head as it was about to hit the floor just like last time.

"_It hurts! Please make it stop!" _Is what Shizuru could say. His body is starting to feel hot while his head is starting to experience a massive headache much worse than last time.

"Shizuru! Come on, let's go to infirmary" Natsuki tried to pull up Shizuru's body but she can't get it all up. Shizuru is just too heavy for her now that she is boy. She took a two long breathes and tried it again. This time she was able to lift her bestfriend's body. She holds both hands of Shizuru then lean his body next to her back, carrying him in a piggy back ride. It was uncomfortable for the bluenette _"dammit…get a grip .. this is not the time to be conscious about it" _She battled in her mind as she carry a heavy tawny-haired boy on her back down to the infirmary.

Lucky for her, she saw two boys goofing around while seated on the staircase to the roof. She asked for help then the two immediately got to their feet and aid the student council officers.

When they arrived in the infirmary, the boys put Shizuru's body on one of the bed while Natsuki is explaining what happens to their school doctor. One of the boy said he'd call a teacher and run outside while the other one just follow his friend.

Natsuki still observing the person lying on a bed in front of her _"It's happening again.. why does this have to happen to Shizuru ..why her?!" _She walks towards the bed and holds one of Shizuru's hands with her own. "I'm here Shizuru. Be strong. I'm here and I won't leave your side."

Shizuru tried his best to open his crimson eyes just in time to see the emerald that she always admired release bids of tears. "Nat..su..ki" He said slowly as he smile to the bluenette.

"Kuga-san I already called an ambulance and they're on their way. If you have your mobile with you, can you call Fujino-san's parent and inform them?" The school doctor said.

Natsuki hesitantly release Shizuru's hands then get her phone in her pocket.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the ambulance arrived with the paramedics. They put Shizuru in a stretcher just like last time and drove out the school. This time Natsuki was inside the vehicle, holding her bestfriend's hands, never letting it go.

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter two guys!**

**So I kinda forgot to tell you that this is just a three-shot fic so the next chapter would be the last.**

**I hope you support this till the end.**

**Kindly put a review / feedback / comment.**

**Also, my other fic (Difficult Decisions) is on hold as of the moment. I have things I need to do and I can't really focused on it.**

**So until next time, Ciao!**


End file.
